


First Flight

by aliensandcats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Baby!Natural, Babynatural, Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcats/pseuds/aliensandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is determined to prove himself by flying all the way across the playground, but Dean is a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote some time ago, based in the universe created by askbabynatural.tumblr.com.

“Cas, are you sure you can do this?” Dean called up to his friend who was perched at the top of the slide.

“Yes!” Cas yelled back in annoyance. He was determined that he was going to make it this time. He was going to fly all the way to the treehouse on the other side of the park.

Dean frowned. He thought about going to get Bobby to help him convince Cas that he wasn’t ready for this, but Dean was afraid that Cas would have already hurt himself by the time he got back. “Cas, you’re gonna get hurt!”

“No I’m not!” Dean had already clearly expressed his doubts to Cas, and frankly Cas didn’t care. He was tired of being left behind and ignored and teased by his brothers because he wasn’t good at flying yet. He’d show them. He grabbed the railings on the slide and spread his wings in preparation.

Dean wished he’d realized what Cas was up to before he’d gotten to the top of the slide. He wished Cas would listen to him when he said it was okay that Cas couldn’t really fly yet. But mostly he wished that he wasn’t so scared of heights that he couldn’t climb up there and drag Cas back down himself.

“Come back down,” Dean pleaded, but Cas didn’t reply. “Cas? Cas, listen to me!” He cast a fearful glance around, but the only other person nearby was little Sammy, who was approaching the slide. Dean wondered if Cas might listen to Sam. “Sammy, go get Cas down from the slide for me, ‘kay?”

“Don’t bossy me!” Sam said, beginning his ascent up the ladder. Dean rolled his eyes. So, Sam was in one of those moods.

“Sammy, watch me. I’m gonna fly to the treehouse!” Cas said as Sammy joined him at the top.

Sam’s eyes grew round and he pointed at the tall wooden structure. “All the way far?” he asked. When Cas nodded, Sammy clapped his hands in excitement. “Take me too!” He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, almost toppling them both down the slide, but Cas was just able to keep his balance. Dean would have snapped his fingers in disappointment if he’d known how to snap.

“Careful!” Cas said, pushing the younger toddler away. “I can’t take you, Sammy. You’re too heavy.” Sam whimpered, but Cas quickly tried to placate him. “I can take you when I’m bigger, okay? Just not today.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay.” Satisfied with this arrangement, Sammy stepped back onto the top rung of the ladder to wait for Castiel to get out of his way so he could follow through with his original plan of going down the slide.

Dean was not at all pleased. “Cas! Castiel!”

Cas sighed at his friend. “Dean, I’m gonna make it!” He pointed a chubby finger across the park. “Go wait for me, okay?”

Dean barely glanced at the treehouse. “No.” Hurt flickered across Castiel’s face. Dean saw that Cas thought he was abandoning him, and rushed to clarify. “If you’re gonna do this, I’m gonna be right there with you. Someone’s gotta catch you when you fall.”

“I’m not gonna fall!”

“If you fall, then.”

Cas sighed. “Fine.” He was secretly pleased though that Dean wasn’t leaving him. Truth be told, he was starting to get nervous. He fixed his eyes on the treehouse and stretched his wings again. His heart fluttered. It was pretty far.

“Hurry up, Cassie!” Sammy whined.

“Be quiet, Sammy,” Dean chided. “Let him get ready.” He looked back at Cas and gave an encouraging grin and a thumbs-up.

Cas smiled back anxiously and looked back at the treehouse. He took a deep breath. Here we go. One. Two. Two… two…

Sam abruptly shoved him off the slide in a fit of impatience. Cas yelped, and Dean gasped. “Sammy, no pushing!” he yelled angrily. But that little nudge was all Cas had needed. He had caught some air and was already far ahead of Dean. Without giving any more thought to his little brother, Dean took off running. He stayed in Castiel’s shadow as they crossed the park. He ran as fast as he could to keep up, but when they were almost there, he could see Cas was tiring. “Don’t give up now!” he panted, but Cas continued to sink lower.

“Dean,” Cas huffed. “I… can’t!”

“Yes you can! It’s right there! C’mon Cas! You’re so close!” Dean ran out ahead of him and positioned himself at the base of the tree. In a last burst of strength Castiel gave a mighty flap of his wings, lifting himself just high enough to tumble through the treehouse window. Dean punched the air. “Yes! You did it, Cas!” He waited for Cas to come down, but nothing happened. “Cas?” He tried to look up through the hole in the floor, but he couldn’t see anything.

Finally he heard a muffled sob. “Dean?” called a quiet voice.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” Dean only got more sobs in response. He looked around, but again there was no one near enough to help. He looked up the tree. It just went up and up and up. Dean was sure it couldn’t be as high as it looked, but it still looked really high; high enough for him to be seriously hurt if he fell. But Cas might already be seriously hurt. What if he couldn’t climb down without help? Dean took a deep breath, and started to climb. When he reached the top, he quickly scrambled onto the floor of the treehouse and away from the gaping hole.

“Dean?”

He looked up to see Castiel, red-faced both from exertion and tears, and cradling one wing. It was pretty badly scraped, and the clump of feathers clinging to the edge of the window told Dean that Cas must have knocked it coming in. “Are you okay, Cas? You wouldn’t answer me.”

Cas shook his head, dark curls bouncing slightly. “It hurts, Dean.”

Dean took the ripped feathers from the window, careful not to look out, and came to sit next to Cas. He patted down the feathers around the injury and kissed it. He also blew on it a little, earning a confused look from Cas.

“Where’d you learn that?” he sniffed.

“Anna taught me last time I hurt my knee.”

“It’s nice. Thanks Dean.”

Dean smiled. “And hey! You made it!”

Cas smiled through the remnants of his tears. “Told you.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Dean spoke up again. “You know what else Anna taught me?”

“What?”

“That you’re ticklish under your wings and chin.”

Cas paused for a moment in shock, eyes round as saucers. Then he spotted the handful of feathers coming toward his neck and shrieked. “No, Dean! Stop! Stop it!”

They both giggled and batted at each other until they were breathless again and sprawled out on the floor. Suddenly Cas sat up and stared at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, brushing a stray feather off his shirt.

“What are you doing up here? You hate the treehouse!”

Whatever laughter was left died in Dean’s throat when he remembered exactly how high off the ground he was currently. “I could hear you crying and I was worried.”

“You came all the way up here for me?”

“Well, yeah. You’re my best friend.” Dean responded. “Who’s not my brother anyway,” he quickly added.

Cas smiled bright enough to light the whole park. “So how are you gonna get down? I would fly you down, but my wings are really tired.”

Dean pursed his lips in thought. “I don’t know. Didn’t think about that. You wanna just stay up here with me until someone notices we’re missing? It won’t be too long.”

Cas nodded. “Okay. But what are we gonna do until then? I didn’t bring any of my dolls…”

Dean eyed the spot where Castiel’s wings met his back.

“No! Stop! Deeeeaaaan!”


End file.
